So I'm a familiar 'yay'
by Clarke18
Summary: Garrett Conrad Brant finds himself in a strange world bound to a bossy pink haired girl. To put it short he is not a happy camper as he is put up against stuck up nobles among other things as he tries to adapt.
1. Chapter 1

Ok, ok let me look back and try to remember what brought me to this increasingly strange situation.

Ok think I was walking to school and some weird sphere like thing popped up that nobody else around me appears to notice. in retrospect that may have been a very good reason to not touch and continue on my merry way leaving it to just a trick to the eyes but well reasons.

Next thing I know I'm being pulled into this sphere and terrifying sensation of falling and then a discombobulated feeling as I was tottering around and then falling on my ass in what appeared to be a field surrounded by a bunch of people mostly my age in what looked to be some kind of school uniform staring at me intently.

"erm hello." I said trying to right myself.

Standing before me was a small girl with one of the most impossible looking hair colours I have ever seen pink ,really pink must be dyed no has to be dyed. she was talking with some man in his forties in a language I can't seem to identify. Both of them were paying me no mind beside angry gestures directed at me from the little pinkette.

"Hello" I tried again they continued a somewhat heated discussion ignoring me completely.

I felt my temper flare up and my eyebrow twitch. I really hate to be ignored.

"HEY WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON"! I shouted making them and a couple other students jump at my sudden outburst, my incredible irritation very obvious.

They looked over at me my arms were crossed, my foot was tapping and the most intimidating scowl I could muster plastered on my face. The girl spoke again in a language I don't understand.

Perfect.

The balding man next to her said something and the little pinkette turned to say something in response but was cut off short. Her final response was to sigh and walk forward towards me.

She was quite tiny, while I was no more than a little above average in terms of height compared to her I could be considered an intimidating figure. That would be true if she didn't seem to carry herself with a level of smug superiority that said "I'm better than you."

She proceeded to take out a stick of wood hanging at her side tracing a symbol and muttering something I again could not understand.

Her next course of action caught me completely off guard. She leaned in for what could only be a kiss.

I put my hand over her face pushing her gently but firmly away and then backing up a couple paces. In response to this the students let loose a roaring laughter. One of the students a dark skinned girl with red hair (a rather bizarre combination I'm sure) shouted something out that appeared to increase the girls frustration.

She came at me again and again I nimbly dodged her approach. dropping my knapsack that was fortunately still with me to the side seeing as right now my personal effects were of little concern at the moment.

Then suddenly I found myself backed into something big and scaly. Turning around I'm quite shocked to see what could only be called a dragon. I'm not kidding a honest to god damned dragon. The dragon seemed to regard me with a curious expression though I can't really tell the difference between them and for all I knew it was sizing me up for dinner.

I fell over completely stunned at the creature in front of me.

This also seemed to be what gave the frustrated pinkette behind me time to catch up mutter the same lines again lean in and finish what she started.

I'm going to say this once I'm eighteen years old and this was my first actual full on kiss. You see in school I tried to avoid the cliché of the skirt chaser, or the lady-killer and focus on actual school. While I did have multiple friends some of them were girls I never proceeded with any romantic or amorous intentions trying to create an image of reservation and self control over my impulsive urges which for the most part quite successful.

The girl finished her kiss and stepped back glaring at me angrily no doubt for the trouble I caused her. I stood up to drawing myself to my full height regarding he with a curious expression. She said something incomprehensible again.

I opened my mouth to respond but then I felt a burning sensation on the back of my left hand looking at it to see it glowing as symbols began to etch itself deep into my flesh. Let me say this that FUCKING HURT, it felt as if someone was branding me which in retrospect was an apt metaphor. It was over after a couple of seconds the pain receding to a dull throb as I inspected the runes. The symbols in my hand were incomprehensible written in some alphabet that were foreign to me.

The balding man walked up to me and the girl and said something she nodded in response and then he turned to me and said something my response to cock my head to the side an expression of loss in the question he asked.

Acknowledging the language barrier currently present he repeated slowly and pointed at the runes on my hand. Somewhat understanding what he was saying lifted my hand and nodded slightly he then proceeded to take out a small notepad and copied the runes into it. Finished he regarded me with a short nod and the turned and said something to the entirety of the gathered students who then proceeded to disperse.

The girl turned to me and said something which again went completely over my head and departed along with all of her other classmates I guess they were.

Not knowing what else to do I went and picked up my bag and followed the girl.


	2. Chapter 2

The language barrier problem was solved later that day with (forgive me for the horrible pun)explosive results.

Me and the pinkette were in what I could safely guess was her room. She was apparently in the middle of pacing and ranting to herself. I would occasionally try to talk to her try to get her to find something to attempt to communicate with which in turn would help ease my frustration somewhat.

after a while she began to become more angry at me for constantly interrupting her mid-rant and proceeded to take out her wand I guess it could be called say something quickly and then pointed it at me.

What happened next is a little fuzzy as an explosion went off in my face knocking me senseless for a couple of seconds.

"What was that for!?" I yelled at her picking myself up brushing off the dirt on my face and body.

The girl looked at me surprised. "I understood that."

"As did I." I paused." Do you mind telling me why you tried to blow me up." voicing my anger.

"That wasn't my intention familiar I was only attempting to cast a silence spell." regarding me with the same anger and annoyance that neatly mirrored my own.

"Well it seems you failed spectacularly in that regard." I said brushing off the last of the dirt.

" Mind your tongue commoner you are talking to a noble." She said anger rising

" Oh please and I'm the Queen of England" I said, laying the sarcasm on as thick as I possibly could.

" You lowly... wait Queen of what?" She asked still angry but somewhat lost as to my sarcastic insult.

"Um England, the United Kingdom you know the country. Don't you know basic geography?" I said with a bit of a sneer trying my best to get a rise out of the pushy, annoying little girl in front of me.

" I know geography but there is no country that goes by that name." She said sharply.

"What are you talking about, and for that manner who are you and where the hell am I?" I said, finally realizing the opportunity to get some questions answered.

"Hmph you need to learn some respect dog. For your information my name is Louise de Blanc de la Valliere third child of the Vallieres and right now you are at the Tristain Academy of Magic in the country of Tristain."

" Never heard of either."

"Well that just gives me more proof that you are just some uneducated peasant that I somehow got saddled with as a familiar."

"Ok this brings me to my next question what exactly is a familiar?" I said.

"A familiar is a creature summoned through magic into a contract of servitude in exchange for the mage in question to care and look after it." She said.

"Servitude." I said my right eyebrow twitching at that explanation.

"That's right dog."

In response to this I took a step forward looking down at the girl before me my face contorted into the most threatening scowl . I glad to say it worked as she began to shrink at my intimidating look of what some would call pure rage.

I leaned forward my face inches away from hers and said without any emotion or inflection "No" and proceeded to turn around walk to towards the door picking up my bag and leave. The girl must have been speechless at my refusal as she didn't move or say a word as I left the door closing quietly behind me.

You know what I've had a very long day pretty much being snatched off the street thrown god knows where with a bunch of crazy people spouting nonsense about magic and whatnot, I really need a drink or some other way to collect my thoughts.

I walked down the hall making my way hopefully to an exit so I can find my way out of this nut-house and go home. As I continued on my way I found myself easily quite lost in this labyrinth of a castle I don't think I could find my way out.

It was then I heard voices down the hall around the corner from my current position. I decided to investigate and see if I could find someone to give me directions out of here.

"...Really you would." Said a distinctively young and female voice.

"Of course my sweet Katie I cannot tell lies in front of your eyes." Another voice responded with what seemed to be a well rehearsed line that made my eyes almost roll out of my skull with the level of bullshit it seemed to contain.

I rounded the corner and got a look at the two lovebirds in front of me. The girl was around fifteen from what I could tell with long dark brown hair and a naive innocent face that was almost as red as a tomato from blushing. The young man was blond with a face that screamed pretty boy and an expression that almost seemed to sparkle as he smiled.

One look at his face and all I could think was snob, snob, snob.

I approached and said. "Sorry to interrupt your... rendezvous but could you please direct me to the exit." this seemed to make the to jump at the sudden intrusion.

"Who goes there?" The boy annoyed at the interruption.

"Nobody of importance just a passerby who seems to be lost at the moment." I responded.

"Hmph commoner you should speak to nobles with more respect."

"Well if I see any I'll be sure to do just that." I said with a small grin.

"Why you impudent little... wait I think I know you ." He said

"Oh, do you now." I said raising an eyebrow.

" Yes you are that commoner Louise the Zero summoned aren't you." He chuckled, the pompous ass. "Though I must say it isn't surprising."

I rolled my eyes. "Could you please give me directions out of here please, talking with you is leaving a bad taste in my mouth."

"How rude you are speaking to Guiche de Gramont son of general Gramont and..." he started brandishing what looked like a rose in his hand.

I sighed, is this guy for real. "I'm sorry but look at all the fucks I give Oh wait you can't because there aren't any. Now are you going to give me directions or should I just go."

"Hmph I never." He said somewhat deflated."Fine then go down that hall take the first left and you will reach the entrance hall you shouldn't miss the main door there." He said pointing his rose down the hall.

"Thank you." I said walking past leaving them behind.

I made my way down the hall following the directions that I was given until I found myself in the entrance hall that Guiche mentioned. It was quite impressive to say the least very ornate with what appears to be a fountain and fancy chandelier hanging overhead. The only people here were the busty redhead from earlier today and some schmuck she seemed to have wrapped around her little finger.

Seeing the door I ignored the two and made my way outside the cool night air greeting me. I always liked the night and the solitude it provided not that I was anti-social or anything but more often or naught I enjoyed silence more. Looking around I regarded my surroundings I was in the courtyard At the front of the school the exit right in front of me.

I was about to be on my merry way when something in the sky caught my eye or should I say two things moons to be precise.

"What..." I said flatly.

"The." Equally flat.

"HELL!" I yelled at the top of my lungs possibly loud enough to wake the dead though I can safely say has never been the case outside of great-granddads 101st birthday, much to the surprise of everyone attending mind you.

"You familiar." Said an annoyingly familiar voice behind me.

"Oh pinkie nice timing do you mind telling me where THAT SECOND MOON CAME FROM!?" I blurted making her jump.

"What's all the noise...Oh it's you Louise." Said someone. Turning around I identified her as the redhead with her apparent boy toy close behind curious as well to the commotion but more interested in the women in front of him.

"This is none of your business Zerbest." Louise said sharply.

She chuckled." No need to get hostile just because you can't control your familiar, if he even is that."

"What is that supposed to mean?"

"Oh like you don't know. Louise the Zero who can't perform magic her success rate is zero, sex appeal is zero so we have your moniker the Zero." The busty one responded.

She continued. "It seems rather painfully obvious that you hired this commoner to mask your own failure." She said with a smirk.

Indeed a bit of a bitch that's for sure.

I stepped forward. "Not meaning to interrupt your little schoolyard squabble but can we get back to my question?"

"You mean the moons, are you that stupid or something there have always been two." Louise said not once stopping glaring at the dark haired girl.

"Well there is only one where I come from."

"Stop spouting nonsense." She said in response.

I ignored her continuing to stare at the moons overhead.

"Toto I don't think we are in Kansas anymore." I whispered almost inaudibly.

"What was that?" Louise said breaking off her glare from the busty one and regarded me with the same glare.

"I'll get back to you on that one sec..." I remembered something in my pack that I should have regarded earlier my cell phone.

I took my pack off opened it and began digging through it. Louise, the red-head and the boy with her regarded me curiously. Finding my prize I flipped it open with the following words that I pretty much expected but gave me the same dreaded feeling of "I'm totally fucked aren't I?"

_No signal_

I sighed and flipped the phone closed and tossed it back into my bag.

I turned to face the girl still standing behind me looking at me with an angry yet curious expression.

I regarded her for a moment before saying. "Did you want to say something?"

"Yes, yes I did. I will not have a commoner let alone my familiar behave as you just did. Now apologize and get back to my room."

"And how do you intend to do that little girl?" I said flatly and then sighed again. "Oh who am I kidding I have got nowhere to go, very well lead the way **_OH MIGHTY MASTER_**." I said looking at her with a soft glare.

"humph, good then follow me or their won't be breakfast tomorrow." she said before turning around and making her way back inside ignoring the other two who still stood there and I followed to weirded out by the day's events to really care anymore.

When we finally returned to her room she walked in and I forward closely behind shutting the door behind me.

" Now that we have this all sorted out we can get back to business." She began undressing in front of me, no seriously and also proceeded to throw all her clothing at my face.

"Clean those." she said pointing to the basket at the side off the room her body completely naked.

"Shouldn't you be more, I don't know animated when a guy sees you in your birthday suit." I said.

"Why should I be you are a familiar, being embarrassed in front of you would be akin to being embarrassed that a dog saw you naked."

"You know what, I don't think I have the energy to explain to you the idiocy in that statement. So I'm just going to do the laundry and go to bed." I said walking to the basket in front of me taking it and making my way to the door.

"That reminds me where will I be sleeping?" I said pausing and turning around at the door.

"You will be sleeping there." She responded now in her nightgown pointing at a haystack by her bed.

I sighed. "Of course." I headed out closing the door behind me. ****

I swear if once I figure out how the hell I should proceed I'm gone but for now...

I shook my head to myself and proceeded down the hall to carry out my "Masters" will.


	3. Chapter 3

_**Author note: Hello, I would just like to take this time to explain a few things. I started this story a little while back after watching the third season of Familiar of Zero and after reading Gabriel Blessings Hill of Swords and have to say I'm really enjoying writing this and had a few chapters already made before I decided to upload them which will explain the initial rapid pace. I currently just finished to the Guiche fight and will slow down after but know this I plan on continuing as my summer break is coming quickly and will have some nice welcome free time. I would like to ask for some feedback and I'm willing to take some story suggestions (I actually am thinking of shipping a character with my O.C but am undecided at this time) so please review. **_

I spent the next hour searching around the academy trying to find where I could clean these bloody cloths forced on me by a rather pushy pink haired girl. Why I was doing this was a good question as well as I could probably attribute it to tired submission to these demands for the time being. In all honesty I didn't really mind doing the laundry as it was something menial that didn't take all that much effort for the most part and could be used to help gather my thoughts.

Now if only I could find where to get them washed I would be in business.

My prayers were answered in the form of a young maid busy cleaning one of the halls I turned down.

"Excuse me miss." I said politely.

She jumped slightly breaking her out of her own little world. " Eep, Oh hello sir."

"I'm sorry if I startled you miss." I said apologetically.

"Oh it's nothing I was just focusing on cleaning there is no need to worry." She said with a bit of a short chuckle.

"Well I was wondering where I would go to get these cleaned actually?" I said lifting the basket slightly.

"Oh it's at the far end of the school actually I could show you if you would like." She said with a rather charming smile.

"That would be fantastic but I do not wish to interrupt your work. " I said.

"Oh it's not a problem come on this way." She said pulling me slightly around the arm leading to our destination.

I took this time to study the girl in front of me. She was around somewhere between seventeen and twenty from the look of it but it was hard to tell. She had black hair in a bit of a bob cut that really suited her and facial features that reminded me of something which I couldn't put my finger on for some reason. She wore what looked like a Victorian style maid uniform which fit with vibe of the surroundings I guess.

She turned to me studying me in the same way for a moment before saying. "So are you a new servant for the academy?" She asked curiously.

"I wouldn't say that, but it is close enough you could say." I said frankly.

"What do you mean by that?" She asked tilting her head ever so slightly to the side.

"It appears I have been made into a familiar by a certain pink haired Miss Valliere." Putting ever so slightly a hint of contempt into the girls name.

"So you are the commoner who was summoned I've heard about." She said with a mild gasp.

"Oh and what pray tell have you heard of me?" I asked playfully raising an eyebrow with a little grin.

She blushed a bit at that. " Well it's never been heard of a noble summoning a commoner as a familiar so that was a big surprise and it was also said you were dressed rather oddly."

It was this comment that actually made me pause for a moment and take stock at a reflection of myself in a passing window. I was currently wearing a pair of black khakis with a black short sleeved polo shirt, along with a long navy blue coat overtop reaching the top of my knees. All in all I wouldn't really call my attire something that really stood out but who am I to talk about fashion.

In terms of my face I had long thick shaggy dark brown hair, with a pair of dark rimmed rectangular spectacles overtop my green eyes. I honestly wouldn't call my facial features anything special while my features have thinned out over the years giving my less of a youthful look than I used to regardless of not even being nineteen yet. I was rather used to people pointing out my rather serious expression at times whenever I was deep in thought.

I regarded her for a moment before saying."Is it really that odd?" I wondered more out loud than as an actual question.

"Not really you just stand out more is all not many dress like that is all." She said.

"Hmm." I replied in response.

" Well we are here." She said as we entered the scullery

"Thank you for your help miss...?" I asked.

"Siesta and you don't need to call me miss, Mr...?" She asked as well.

"Garrett Brant, Though you can just call me Garrett." I said with a smile.

" It was nice speaking with you Garrett but unfortunately I must get back to my duties."

"Then I won't keep you. Thank you again Siesta." I said with a sight wave as she left.

Then I was alone in the scullery. With a short sigh I made my way to the station reserved for laundry and began my job honestly missing the company of the maid who unlike the students of this school didn't have her head lodged up her own ass.

The job went reasonably quickly considering the method I was using for cleaning which was a washboard. It was at times like this I was particularly glad my mother never actually used the washing machine and chose to stick to the old fashioned way of washings things as in the washboard in our basement yeah she was a bit odd like that.

When I finished cleaning I made my way back to my _Masters_ room and proceeded to put away her now clean and dry clothing folding them neatly into a pile.

I then regarded the girl sleeping in the bed for a moment. She was tiny I remember saying this before but the case was even more apparent when the girl slept as she looked like a small defenceless child sleeping blissfully unaware of the world around her.

Despite myself I cracked a small smile in her direction.

Shaking that feeling off I decided to go out for awhile. Opening my backpack which sat in the corner of the room I pulled out a novel and made my way out of the room silent as a ghost.

I made my way through the halls of the academy in silence not a sound other than the faint noise of my shoes against the stone floor until I found myself outside on the outer walls of the academy.

The two moons cast a rather wonderful light across the silent academy enough for me to read quite comfortably mind. with that in mind I walked over and sat on the outer wall of the academy and began to silently read **_The Count of Monte Cristo_**.

This continued for around an hour before I looked up at what had to be the midnight sky and saw something rather familiar. It was the dragon I saw earlier that day flying in the night sky with what looked like a little girl no bigger than the pinkette riding it.

For some reason I found myself waving at her. She noticed me and waved what looked like a Sheppard's staff at me in acknowledgement.

Watching them until they were out of sight again I decided to make my way back to the pinkettes room taking off my glasses and coat and lying in the haystack which was to be my bed.

As I lie here I think to myself silently. 'How the hell did I get here and how am I going to get back home.'

With those thoughts floating around in my head I set the alarm on my wristwatch for early morning and quickly drifted off to sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Beep Beep Beep Beep!

My eyes fluttered open as I awoke from a dreamless sleep laying in the haystack which was my bed. My wristwatch was blaring doing Its function as I fumbled my right hand to turn the thing off.

Succeeding in my task I laid there for a moment thinking quietly to myself. 'So I'm still here not a dream huh?' I sighed and lifted myself up stretching my sore muscles and brushing off the stray pieces of straw that clung to me. I silently looked around regarding my surroundings.

In the room the light of early dawn was beginning to peak in as it was still ridiculously early in the morning. I looked over to the girl still sleeping soundly in her bed if it wasn't for the fact of her steady rhythmic breathing you could be forgiven for thinking she was a beautifully crafted doll.

I walked over and sat down at the table in the middle of the room pondering my next course of action. What the hell was I going to do I was stuck on an alien world no way to get home and stuck with this cute yet incredibly bossy little girl who I apparently have to wait on head and foot.

'Yay'. I thought Sarcastically.

Deciding it will do my mood quite well to kick this little harpy out of dreamland I decided to go through my bag and search for something that will liven up both our mornings.

Finding my prize I pulled out my IPod and a small speaker I carried around with me. With a mischievous smirk I turned it on (full power, excellent) plugged the speaker in put it by her bedside table selected the song (I love the sound of Metallica in the morning) and watched with great amusement as the following scene played out.

She let out a surprised yelp as the music echoed through the room making her fall out of her bed onto the floor. She quickly scrambled to her feet disoriented with a priceless expression on her face that would keep me in high spirits for the rest of the day.

She was looking around for the source of the disturbance and saw me with a very pleased smile plastered on my face and her expression changed from dumb confusion to anger with the blink of an eye.

"You, where is that noise coming from dog?!" She yelled over the music.

I tapped a button on the IPod and the music ended I stood there smiling." Well good morning Miss Valliere It's your morning wakeup call for this fine day."

"What was that, how did you do that?" she said eyeing the IPod.

"Music from my IPod." I said this made her confused even more.

"IPod?"She said cocking her head to the side.

"I guess you can say it's like a storage medium that can record and play back music like so." I said scrolling down the IPod and playing a different track, again her expression was quite priceless as she examined the small thin black rectangle in my hand like it was magic (An odd comparison considering but se la vie)

"Where is it from I've never seen anything like it?"

"My world." I said rather flatly.

"You mean the one with only one moon." She said rolling her eyes at the thought.

"Yep." I replied.

"Hmph well regardless that was highly improper for you a commoner let alone my familiar to wake me up as such." She said crossing her arms and throwing me a rather impressive glare.

"Is there anything you are going to do about it Pinkie?" I said dismissively quickly losing interest in our conversation.

"Yes you will have no meals for today dog."

"Oh no whatever shall I do oh mighty master?" I scoffed and turned to leave grabbing my bag as I did so.

"Where do you think you're going dog?" She fumed.

"Out this dog needs some fresh air." I said opening the door.

Turning around briefly I said." Oh yeah and your cloths are all clean and folded in you dresser just to let you know, bye." Before her door closed I saw her with the same expression as last night when I left on her face.

'I really treasure these little moments in life.' I thought with a happy sigh despite everything that has happened.

**_Shift_**

Louise Francouis de la Valliere was at her wits end. She had succeeded in summoning a familiar but it was definitely not what she expected or desired.

She summoned a commoner such a thing has never been heard about before. As well he was indeed a very strange one at that if some of the objects in his pack were of any indication that small rectangle which made that bizarre music he used to wake her up being right now on the top of the list.

His manner of dress and appearance also caught her attention when she first saw the young man. He dressed completely in dark clothing black shoes, dark blue trousers with a black collared shirt and a long thin dark coat that reached his knees. His face also garnered some attention with his shaggy dark brown hair dark rectangular spectacles and a pair of green eyes. All and all he definitely didn't stand out as a commoner as the state of his clothing put into mind that they were rather expensive on their own but at the same time were nowhere near as flashy to be seen as a nobles attire.

He as well did not even seem to comprehend the proper etiquette prescribed to talking with his betters and seemed to regard all the students he came across with the same flippant sarcastic disdain, Louise being the primary recipient. This in her mind was no way for her familiar let alone a commoner to act and she would have to find a way to rectify that.

That in itself was a problem because he did not seem at all receptive to her threats of punishment which he just seemed to shrug off with that infuriating smirk of his. She would have to find some way to get to her familiar and make him obey because if he continued to do as he pleased it would come back and no doubt damage her already abysmal reputation.

With this route she felt there was indeed some hope if last night was to be concerned. When her familiar made his way out of the academy and she attempted to catch up with him she was greeted first by Kirche and her current boy toy and then a resounding extremely loud almost deafening outburst from her familiar.

When she went to him she found him staring at the two moons when he exasperatedly went on about some nonsense about there being only one moon. Afterwards he pulled another strange device from his pack looked at it and sighed. The familiar then begrudgingly accepted her order and followed her back to her room and did the laundry as commanded.

She thought that after all that she had successfully reined her familiar and that this issue was resolved but then this morning put that thought to pasture. He rather rudely woke her up with strange device that played very loud music in an alien language.

He was at that time back to his original disrespectful behavior and as she tried to rectify that again he casually dismissed her yet again and left for who knows where.

Louise sighed. 'regardless I will have to do my best to reign it in after breakfast.'


	5. Chapter 5

I found myself in the courtyard that morning sitting under a tree pondering my next course of action.

I definitely wasn't on Earth that was for sure. Perhaps some bizarre alternate world with magic, dragons and sorcery all of which would most likely make an avid D&D player jizz their pants without a doubt.

On top of that I seemed to be bound to that bossy pink haired girl which is just fan-fucking-tastic. Honestly that in itself would be fine if she just treated him with an ounce of respect instead opting to call me dog and familiar which was the exact reason why I endeavored to push the pinkette's buttons to which I am proud to say was working spectacularly.

It was almost like back home with my little sister Jenny...

I paused at that thought Jenny, mom, dad what are they going to think I most likely just disappeared off the face of the earth not leaving a trace. It would be a while before they found out as I lived on my own much to my families dismay in a small apartment I rented with a friend from college. I choose this despite their protests that there was no need to do that I thought it might be good to support myself for awhile in which they relented.

My train of thought was interrupted by a rather familiar shadow as I looked up and saw the same blue dragon from yesterday and last night eyeing me curiously. Again my ability to read this creatures mood went beyond my understanding as it bent down and began sniffing me and then my bag curiously.

Something with my bag drew Its attention it began nudging my bag enthusiastically. I opened my bag and saw what might have drawn the dragons attention my lunch that was supposed to be from yesterday before the events that led to my current misadventures.

Grabbing the paper bag I opened it and pulled out the sandwich which became apparent what the dragon was so riled up about.

Smiling I pulled myself up from my sitting to a standing position as I regarded the dragon before offering the sandwich to it (prosciutto, Dijon mustard and baby greens if you were wondering). It enthusiastically snapped it up and seemed to savor it before finishing and regarding me again.

"I'm sorry that was the only sandwich I have." I said this seemed to cause the dragon to look down depressingly.

"Oh don't be like that." I said reaching out and began scratching under the dragon's chin with one hand and at the ridge of the eyes with the other.

Needless to say the dragon really enjoyed that as it seemed to close its eyes and let loose a low pleased growl that could only be called purring. This was rather amusing and more than a little adorable as I continued to scratch at the apparent sweet spots for the next five minutes the blue dragon lost in its own little world completely and utterly content.

This moment was broken when I looked up and saw a blue haired girl regarding the scene with a rather blank but at the same time curious expression. She was short possibly shorter than Louise with blue hair cut into a bob cut and a pair of rectangular frames and was dressed in the same uniform as the other students.

It was at this time I thought of the definite bizarre hair colours that the students seem to sport. I originally thought of it as just them dyeing their hair different colours on a whim but with the state of the world I would have to say that these hair colours were natural.

The dragon seemed to notice its apparent master's presence it looked over to me let out a cute little "Kyuii" noise and walked off to follow its master leaving me alone once more.

"Well that was odd." I thought aloud.

"Oh Mr. Garrett it's you." I turned and saw Siesta walking towards me.

"Oh hello Siesta how are you this morning?" I said with a small smile.

"I'm fine, were you able to complete the laundry alright?" She asked returning my smile.

"Yes it wasn't that difficult actually, I've done it before." I replied

"Really I wouldn't guess."

"Again with that huh? Do I really look that different?" I asked.

"At the very least you don't look like any commoner I've seen." She responded.

I shrugged at that. "Well what can you do?"

I continued. "By the way Siesta do you happen to know where I might get something to eat? The Pinkette refuses to feed me and the food I did have seems to have found its way into the stomach of a dragon." I said with a short chuckle.

"Oh come with me." She said eagerly grabbing my arm and nearly dragging me along like an excitable puppy.

**_Scene Break_**

A couple minutes later I found myself in schools kitchen sitting down at a table enjoying a rather delicious stew made by the head chef who seemed to take a liking to me almost immediately. It was a little strange how quickly I was endearing myself to the servants and non-noble staff of the academy due to the fact that I personally didn't really come across as friendly on first encounter. My general attitude was the usual sarcastic attitude towards the people around me, well the ones that rub me the wrong way anyway.

This seemed to piss off most of the so called nobility Pinkie and the Blond snob in particular. As a result of the rumored flippancy and open disrespect for the privileged prats I've become well liked by the staff who for the most part thought as I did and I thought it would be a good idea to keep it that way. The staff for the most part were good people, I could no way count for everyone but for the way they welcomed me I could not help but feel humbled.

Getting up after finishing I walked over and put the dishes in the sink and turned to the chef saying. "That was delicious thank you for the meal."

He laughed heartily and said. "No problem I enjoy cooking and you seem a good sort."

"If there is anything I can do to help around here I would be happy to assist." I said remembering my days working as a busboy at a local restaurant part-time.

"We may take you up on that offer we do tend to get busy here from time to time and can use the help." He said crossing his arms and still regarding me with a big friendly grin.

He looked over. "Actually if you would could you help Siesta she is about to go out and serve the nobles out on the courtyard." He said pointing over to Siesta who was currently setting up a tray to serve the privileged assholes outside.

Nodding with a short smile I turned and walked over to Siesta. "Can I give you a hand?" I asked politely.

"Oh I couldn't possibly ask that." She said blushing slightly.

"It's no problem at all, I did work like this a lot where I'm from." I said beginning to roll the tray out Siesta following beside me.

"If I might ask where are you from Garrett?" She asked curiously.

"Ottawa." I said knowing full well that she would not know what I was talking about but taking the opportunity to playfully tease the maid.

"I've never heard of that village what nation is it apart of?"

"It's a city actually, the capital city of Canada." I said as she gave me a rather confused look.

"I've never heard of any of those places where might they be?" She asked looking intently at me expecting a response.

"Very far away." I said frankly. it was by no means a lie but I got the feeling if I started explaining my home she might begin to think I was insane so I choose to leave it at that.

"Well we're here why don't we get started serving these prats huh." I said picking up a tray and began serving some of the students tea and cake.

The students were gathered in the courtyard servants have placed tables and chairs outside so the nobles could get some sun which I have to say they sorely needed it. I mean seriously almost all of them pasty white skin you could safely assume that each and every one of them barely lifted a finger or did anything for most of their lives.

I was waved over by a familiar blond asshole Guiche de something or other so I put on a fake smile and carried the tray of biscuits and tea over to them. He was currently sitting next to a blond girl (I filed the fact that it was a different girl safely away).

I set them down and began pouring each of them a cup of tea with a calm smile on my face.

"It's you. I remember you, you were that commoner from last night the one that Louise summoned." Guiche said.

"And your that blond prick who was sweet talking that girl in the brown cloak from last night. How is Katie by the way?" I said with a smug smirk.

"Why you lowly comm-."

"Guiche who is Katie?" The blond girl said.

"Nobody my sweet Montmorency." He said turning his attention from me to the girl beside him.

"It's just Guiche I've been hearing rumors that you have been seeing other girls and then this commoner says he saw you..." The girl Montmorency said.

"All nonsense made up by this plebeian who wishes to besmirch my good name. Please know my beautiful Montmorency I cannot..." He began.

"Tell lies in front of your eyes." I finished. "Yeah he used that line on Katie last night as well."

I must say this was turning out to be a lot of fun just one more small push and the real fun will start.

Something in the corner of my eye caught my attention a familiar girl in a brown cloak, Perfect.

"Oh speak of the devil there is Katie now." I said waving to get her attention While Guiche turned sheet white.

"Guiche who is this?" Montmorency said her anger obviously growing.

'My work here is done.' I thought as I grabbed Guiche's tea and took a couple steps back toward Siesta who came over to see the commotion.

"What's going on Garrett?" Siesta asked.

"Well the blond prick got caught two-timing and he is about to learn a valuable life lesson." I said watching the rapidly escalating drama.

"Oh..." She began. "And what's the lesson?" She asked after a moment.

"Hell hath no fury like a women scorned." I said with a soft chuckle as I took a sip of the Tea.

"Mmm that's quite good." I said absent mindedly while continuing to watching the scene play out with a smile as Montmorency and Katie concluded the scene by simultaneously slapping him across the face.

All the other students around burst into laughter at the blond gits misfortune as both the girls proceeded to march off leaving him standing there with another priceless expression on his face.

He began to look around his eyes settling on me "You." He hissed.

"Me." I responded raising up the cup of tea slightly in the form of a mock toast.

"I shall make you pay for upsetting those girls. I cannot allow such actions to stand." Completely lost to the hypocrisy.

"Well you are going to have a hard life ahead of you then." I said.

"Silence commoner! As I said I cannot allow your actions stand, I challenge you to a duel." He said in a tone that screamed self centred moralizing and an obvious attempt to resort to violence to solve his problem.

Ass.

The crowd was silent at this and Siesta let out a loud gasp in shock at the prick sudden declaration for a duel.

'How cliché.' I thought.

"You Familiar. What have you done!" A familiarly annoying voice of a pink haired girl said.

"I've been challenged to a duel by the blond git." I said finishing the tea and placing the cup down.

"WHAT!" She exclaimed.

"No need to be so loud pinkie."I said with a loud sigh.

"Well what is your answer plebeian?" Guiche said with a voice of a large level of self satisfaction that just begged to be punched out of him.

"Familiar I order you to apologize to Guiche now!" Louise nearly screeched.

"No." I said flatly.

Everyone who witnessed this exchange burst into laughter at what I would guess the sight of a 'familiar' disobeying its master. I rolled my eyes at the sight of the students mocking 'Louise the Zero' on her inability to control her familiar.

"I AM YOUR MASTER YOU WILL LISTEN TO ME FAMILIAR!"

I sighed and said. "You know I have a name, but I'm guessing you are too much of a little spoiled princess I guess to bother learning."

I turned away from Guiche and regarded her coldly as to make her flinch. "My name is Garrett Conrad Brant not familiar and not dog and you would do well to remember that."

"Commoner I still demand your answer." Guiche said

I shifted my glare to him causing him to, to flinch

" Oh shove it. I deny your request as it would be a pointless exercise that will do nothing to change the fact that you are a two-timer who thinks himself a playboy and an annoying one at that. When you were exposed you seek to hide your wounded ego by challenging me to a 'dual'. If that's the so called nobility of this world act then I fear for all of your futures." I said voicing my growing frustration at the apparent ruling class of this world.

The crowd was silent, taken aback by my speech as I turned and walked away.

"Insolent little peasant!" Guiche roared as I turned around to see him waving his rose around, one petal detaching and drifting to the ground.

I gasped as when the petal touched the ground it turned into a brass statue in the form of an armored women no less than six feet tall.

" I will have to teach you some manners plebeian. My name is Guiche de Gramont otherwise known as Guiche the Brass and so a Brass Valkyrie will be my instrument of your discipline." He said with a flourish of his 'rose wand'.

The statue charged at me with closed fists, closing the distance between us very quickly I had barely enough time to dive out of the way before it attempted a shot clearly meant for my diaphragm.

I scrambled to my feet eyeing the oversized paperweight cautiously backing away a couple steps eyeing it cautiously.

"If you apologize now I'll let you off the hook with a mild thrashing. What do you say commoner?" Guiche said with a smug smile.

"I think I'll pass thank you very much." I responded placing what I think to be my quickly becoming trademark wry grin across my face.

It charged again closing the distance between us quickly as its fist connected with my gut driving the wind out of me and launching ten feet backwards onto my back.

I gasped trying to catch my breath as the blonde prat let out an overly dramatic laugh as I staggered to my feet.

"That's enough please give up and apologize!" Louise said.

"Naw." I wheezed. "Don't really feel like giving the ass the satisfaction."

"If this keeps going he will almost definitely kill you."

"Nice to see you care." I said.

I dashed forward avoiding a swipe from the paperweight and charging towards the blond fop ahead. surmising if I wanted to take down the puppet cut the strings but evidently I was not fast enough as I felt a blow from behind as a brass fist connected with my back with enough force to lift me into the air. I then proceeded to crash face first into the ground, knocking my glasses off as they proceeded to fly off into the crowd.

"You are quite entertaining commoner." Guiche laughed as I staggered to my feet.

Oh god this is going to hurt in the morning.

"Tell you what since you have entertained me so, let me return the favor." He said brandishing the rose wand he created in front of me a rather nice sword. "You can either walk away with your tail between your legs like the lowly dog you are or take this sword and fight on. What do you say?" He said with a smirk.

Without thinking and before anyone could respond I took the blade in hand (this was a rather stupid decision to proceed with without any foreknowledge but dammit I'm pissed), whipped around and cleaved the brass statue in half with one swing.

Everyone gasped in amassment even me as I felt my limbs flood with energy as I looked at the glowing runes on my left hand and smiled. A rather interesting development.

Panicking Guiche whipped the rose wand creating three more paperweights this time armed who then proceeded to charge me.

Moving with inhuman speed I dodged their now perceived sluggish attack and proceeded to send each one to the scrap heap.

Moving in to end the battle I closed the distance between me and Guiche and brought the pommel of the sword into his gut causing him to double over which gave me an opening to bring my knee up and hear a satisfying crunch as his nose broke. He then fell on his back clutching his nose now gushing with blood as I walked forward.

"I yield, I yield!" He cried staring at me with a terrified expression as I stood in front of him sword still in hand.

"Yield? This was never a duel you attacked me from behind like a coward in all rights I can take your life if I wanted." I said causing him to go sheet white.

"Please don't." He pleaded.

"Garrett!" A voice said causing me to turn to see the pinkette staring at me, her face somewhat pale but marked with determination.

"Let him go." She said proudly which didn't hide her fear of me as she knew she had no real way to control me.

I took this moment to look around at the crowd gathered. They were all pale at the exchange even some of the girls were crying. Though two were looking at me quite intently first the red-haired Zerbst women was looking at me with great interest and the other the blue haired girl who I recognized from last night on the dragon was staring at me book in her hand lowered and regarding me with analytical eyes that betrayed no emotion.

I pondered my next course of action silently. Thinking of one that would no doubt be effective as well as voicing my current opinion I turned to Guiche.

"Your actions have no doubt brought great shame to you and your family." I began as he looked at me wide eyed hand still trying to stop the blood. "Your pride was damaged through your own actions and wished to take it out on me who was unarmed and with my back turned, nowhere have I seen this to be the way one should act be it noble or commoner. To think that someone who so ready boasts his noble heritage would so readily stoop so low." I shook my head in pretend disappointment. "I have known of times when such dishonorable conduct would have one executed by ones family no less and I can guess the same cannot be said for here but know this at this time your life is in my hands and if I was less forgiving I would not hesitate to end you but for now know that if you try such actions again I will not give you a second chance." I finished turning around and walking towards the girl behind me.

"If you wish to talk we can do so in my room Louise." I said returning the courtesy of her using my name, dropping the sword and leaving the gathered crowds jaws hanging open.

I smiled at that.


	6. Chapter 6

**Another chapter, I'm actually Quite surprised this one just seemed to come together much faster than expected. As before please review any feedback is welcome.**

"Were you actually going to kill Guiche, Garrett?" Louise said with a serious expression.

"Course not." I said taking a sip of tea that Siesta was kind enough to bring by and grimacing slightly at the pain of my sore muscles which as of right now felt as if they were subjects of excitable children's attacks on a piñata.

"You honestly could have fooled me." She said sitting in the chair across from me.

"Let's just say I can act with best of them." I shrugged repressing another grimace.

We were currently back in Louise's room, after the fight I decided it would be best to retire to the room and rest as my body seemed to be just holding together after the fight. I appeared to be followed closely by both Louise and Siesta who at the time seemed to be regarding me with the same level of awe and wonder with a twinge of fear at my apparent mercilessness.

I honestly couldn't help but think that was one of the better results I could hope for. With this I no doubt gave them something to fear thinking back to the field where some of the students scampering away from me and others watching me intently such as the blue haired girl and the red haired Zerbst women. With the Latter's case she seemed to be sizing me up for something else which made me quirk an eyebrow in response. All in all though it looked like I wouldn't be bothered by the students here anytime soon.

"So... you say you're from another world." Louise began looking at me curiously.

"Yep."

"Is that where Ottawa is?" Siesta asked putting down the tea pot and looking at me with great interest.

"Yeah lived there for most of my life with my entire family being spread out around the city and the surrounding towns." I said a clawing sense of homesickness creeping in.

"So Fami... Garrett." Louise began looking at me and trying to choose the right words. "What do you plan on doing now?" She asked looking obviously quite nervous maybe a little sick, like she just ate some off food.

"There is no way to send me back is there?" I asked looking and feeling forlorn.

"No I'm sorry but The ritual is a one way spell." Louise said still nervous.

I sighed. Somehow I knew that was the case but the revelation cut deep nonetheless.

"As I said before I have nowhere to go so I will here for awhile...if that's all right?" I asked.

"But." I began drawing the attention of both Louise and Siesta. "I have some ground rules I would like to lay down."

Louise seemed to stiffen at me laying down the law and nodded as I proceeded.

"First, I wish to be regarded as human meaning no more familiar or dog or treating me as a thing in general. Both of us will treat this as an equal partnership understood?" I said In a way that a parent would speak to a child.

She nodded.

"Second I want you to try and figure out some possible way for me to get home, ask teachers research anything you can think of there has to be one way for me to return."

"And actually that is all I really want. Though If possible I would like to acquire a mattress or at least a couple of thick blankets for me to sleep." I asked.

"I...I'll see what I can do." Louise said.

"We actually have a spare mattress down in the servants quarters that I think they would be happy to give you." Siesta said with a smile on her face.

"That would be fantastic thank you." I said smiling at the maid her response being to blush red like a tomato.

"That all being said though if this is going to be a partnership what do you want from this deal Louise?" I asked, since she was kind enough to listen to me might as well return the favor.

Around this time I thought of where all my sarcastic disdain went. With the amount I was pushing you could have made a fairly descent lesson plan out of it.

"Well..." She began a lot of this was probably new to her, she being a noble she may have been more or less used to getting her way no questions asked.

"You could act like a familiar for the most part follow me look impressive to help keep up appearances." She said looking nervous as to my possible reaction

"Very well, I think I know why. Human summoning aren't common are they, that's why they were laughing and that Dark skinned chick were ridiculing you right?"

She nodded. "I get it. I think I can manage that easily enough. Anything else?" I asked.

"No that will do."

"Well I think we have reached an agreement then I will be your *cough*familiar, in return I am treated with respect as a human being and not as a glorified pet." I said with a small smile.

"Good then shall we shake on it then?" I said my hand outstretched.

She hesitated and then took her small hand into mine sealing the deal.

"Now if it's all right Siesta shall we go down and grab the mattress, I would rather do it sooner rather than later if it's all right." I said turning to her.

"Oh yes follow me." She said excitably grabbing my hand and yanking me out the door leaving Louise alone in her room.

**_Scene Break _**

'It could have been much worse.' Thought Louise sitting in her room alone with her thoughts.

Her Familiar Garrett was still as much an independent entity as he was before but now seemed more open and less vocally hostile towards her.

His offer to compromise when he knew for the fact that he could not leave was totally unexpected as he seemed just as likely to leave and forge out on his own more than anything. Louise was relieved though that was not the case as her Familiar seemed open to a partnership with the term he set down, To be treated with respect fitting a human. While with her being a noble these demands would be outrageous as a commoner should be honored to serve a noble she knew very well what would happen if she threw his offer back in his face.

She had wanted a powerful and noble familiar and she got one as his pride and the way he held himself in no way lent to subservience.

It was with this thought that Louise got up and left for dinner with a feeling mixed between relief and curiosity as she thought how the near future with Garrett was going to play out.

**_Scene Break _**

'That girl is remarkably sturdy for someone of her size.' I thought.

We were able to procure the mattress without any problem's and while I could easily have brought the thing up by myself Siesta insisted on helping as she grabbed the other end and helped take it back to the room which cut the time it would have taken by a large sum for which my sore muscles were quite thankful.

I was currently laying on my new bed thinking about the day Louise wasn't around, must have went to dinner.

Dragon ate my lunch, got into a fight with a blond git and hammered out an agreement with Louise certainly a full day. I ran my hands through my face and hair noticing something missing, my glasses.

"Shit, must have lost them in the fight." I said to no one.

While my eyes aren't overly terrible the combination of them being some rather expensive frames and the fact I can't read or make out the fine details in things prompted me to get up much to my bodies protests and run out the door.

These next minutes were probably going to be one of my strangest yet but somehow I got the feeling with that it was going to most likely get even stranger from here.

Just outside the door was a big red lizard staring at me I paused and we seemed to regard each other for a full five seconds.

"Umm... Hello there." I said nervously knowing full well that thing could probably be fancying me being a nice snack.

Then it pounced on me my rather tired arms and leg going 'fuck this' and giving way under the weight. The lizard then proceeded to sniff me and then its eyes glinting in recognition proceeded to drag me off by my collar.

This was a little embarrassing and at the same time a little worrisome as I was being carried like a new toy for an eager dog and was quite worried that I might be dinner. This is definitely not how I wanted to spend my day.

"You know for what it's worth I taste horrible, like old bacon left in the sun." I said trying to ruin my scaly friends appetite as it continued to drag me down the hall.

It seemed to ignore me as we apparently reached our destination a door not too far from Louise's room actually, just down the hall.

The door swung open and I was deposited inside.

The room was dark nothing but the early moonlight peaking in through the window illuminating the dark corners of the room.

Then I felt a rush of energy that made my spine prickle as multiple candles lit up revealing my kidnapper. It was the dark haired women I've seen Zerbst I think but it wasn't just her that surprised me it was what she was wearing.

Lingerie was the only word to describe it as it was some rather ... revealing nightgown that seemed to cause her more noticeable features to stand out more specifically the two monsters on her chest.

"Hello Garrett, I've been waiting for you." She said huskily.

"Have you now?" I said eyeing her and by extension the lizard by her side.

"I saw your battle with Guiche, the way you moved when you drew the sword and the strength and pride you portrayed as you defeated him was magnificent." She said a blush forming on her face though it was hard to tell with just the candlelight.

'Was I really that good of an actor, well I guess those four years of acting classes at high school weren't a waste.' I thought briefly.

"Though it seems you may have lost something though." She said pulling out my glasses from between her cleavage.

"Oh you found them." I said instinctively reaching to grab them as she pulled them away from my reach at the last moment.

"You don't see many commoners with spectacles, they are generally to expensive are you by any chance a noble?" She asked looking at me with interest as I was no doubt an enigma to her and the rest of her class.

"No, my father was a officer and my mother was a chef." I said this causing her to quirk an eyebrow as she was no doubt mentally filing away this information on me.

"It matters not." She shrugged. "You have caught my attention Garrett. I Kirche the Ardent long for you." She said grabbing me and pushing me onto the bed my limbs feeling like noodles not putting up a successful fight.

What is it with this world I swear I must be part of some bad Fan fiction. In that case god the, sad nerd that you are how about you throw me a bone here.

The door proceeded to burst open distracting Kirche as a certain pink haired figure walked through the doorframe.

Oh thank heavens for small miracles or in this case itty bitty ones.

"Zerbst. What are you doing with my familiar?!" She yelled pointing an accusing finger at her.

"Oh it's only you Louise. Do you mind we are in the middle of something why don't you run along." moving her hand in a shooing motion.

It was at this time I began ever so subtly slipping away while she was distracted inch by painful inch.

"He is my familiar you hold no right!" Louise said.

Ever so slowly and carefully.

"But he is also a young man does he not have the right to be with whom he pleases?" She shot back.

Silently grabbing my spectacles, like a ninja.

"That is not the problem. The problem is you Von Zerbst, I as a Valliere cannot allow him to fall for you."

'Oh there is some history there.' I thought now free from her grasp I silently crept away both of the girls not noticing, being to embroiled in their argument to notice.

"You cannot hold back our love Louise." She responded

Out the door.

"I will if it comes to it."Louise said.

Down the Hall.

"I would like to... wait where did he go?" Kirche asked confused.

And finally make a break for it.

I dashed down the hall and immediately dove into the nearest door.

Closing the door behind me quickly and quietly I held my breath as I heard both of them come down the halls looking for me. As of now I'm in no hurry to interact with the two of them. Kirche most likely trying to have her way with me and Louise no doubt going to chew me out due to the apparent hatred between their families.

When the voices died down I let out a deep sigh as I turned around and saw the blue haired girl from today in her nightclothes, in bed and with a book in hand observing me carefully.

"Oh...Hello...Sorry." I said.

She continued to stare. I swear it almost felt like I was going to spontaneously combust.

"Is Kirche always like that?" I asked trying to lighten the serious tone the girl seemed to set.

"Yes." She said without any emotion.

"Would it be okay if I hid here for a couple of minutes?" I asked still cautious about leaving with the two still looking for me.

She nodded and returned attention to her book.

"Thank you."

"For feeding Sylphid." She responded again no emotion and paying no attention to me.

A few minutes past by until I felt safe to leave.

"I'll be going now... I'm sorry I don't know your name." I said somewhat embarrassed.

"Tabitha." She said simply.

"Well have a nice night Tabitha." I said inclining my head and leaving the room to retire for the night knowing full well I'll be hearing something about this tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

_**Another Chapter, this one took a little longer than I hoped to finish but what can you do. As before please review any criticism is good criticism in my opinion. Cheers. **_

I woke up, it was early morning and the sun was just beginning to peak in through the curtains. I sat up and stretched hearing audible cracks as I rolled my shoulders and neck.

Letting loose a great yawn I got up and grabbed my glasses and righting my disheveled clothing. I was going to have to find some extra changes of cloths within the next few days before they start developing their own smell.

Looking over to her bed I saw Louise soundly sleeping again reminding me of a well crafted doll if not for her breathing.

I studied her for a moment when I got back later last night she was already asleep so I decided to silently turn in as well knowing that she would most likely wish to talk about last night in more detail something I was not looking forward to.

I sighed and walked over to her sleeping form and gently shook her in an attempt to wake the girl.

"Come on Princess it's time to get up." I said gently but at the same time hinted with a little annoyance as she continued to snore softly.

I then proceeded to walk over and drew the curtains letting in the morning light. Then with my back turned I heard movement on her bed as the early morning light began rousing the girl from her sleep.

"Come on Louise it's time to get up." I said mildly annoyed at playing butler. "It's about an hour before breakfast so you should get dressed and cleaned up."

"Mph." She responded.

"Come on now if you are anything like my little sister then you are going to need that much time to get ready." I said smiling slightly.

"ugh alright." She groaned getting up and making her way to the dresser.

It was kind of funny not even a day and we were already settled into the roles given. With me being the... familiar which would be fine as long as she kept up her side of the bargain.

'All in all it could have been worse and I was fine in the role given as basically the support for the pink haired girl, I could work with that until I found a way home as I doubted wandering around an alien world would yield many results.' I thought as I silently turned away as she began undressing.

It was about five minutes later when she asked the question I was waiting for came up.

"What were you doing with Kirche last night Garrett?" She asked, I wasn't looking but could tell that she was drilling holes with her eyes into the back of my skull.

"Well she sent for me and when I say sent I'm mean she had her pet lizard track me down and literally drag me to her room. Then she proposed her love to me and tried to have her way with me and probably would have succeeded if you didn't come by and give me the distraction needed to escape." I explained in a matter-of-fact tone.

She paused and then asked. "Why did you wish to escape? Zerbst generally has all the men of this academy in the palm of her hand and they all seem quite happy with that."

"Number of reasons. First I don't really appreciate be man-handled by a lizard. Second I spent lunch being tossed around like my grandmothers fruit cake and as a result not feeling up to the task even if I wanted to. Third, from what I gathered you and Kirche don't seem to get along so that would probably complicate things and as of now don't really wish to deal with that. Finally Forth, unlike my roommate back home I don't just sleep with women I just met." I responded thinking of my roommate back home who was a bit of a dick.

"Actually I was wondering what is the deal between you and Kirche anyway?" I asked wishing to know how this rivalry came to pass.

"Our families have been feuding for generations and I would not let my Fam... Partner be taken from me by her. That would be a great dishonor to my family." She said.

"You know you can refer to me as familiar if you need to probably makes things less complicated in the long run. I just didn't appreciate it when you were using it to look down on me." I said shaking my head in amusement as she actually put thought into how I was being addressed.

"I'm done you can turn around." She said

I turned and saw that she was in an identical outfit from yesterday a white blouse, a skirt and a cloak that hung to her mid-knee's.

"So I guess it's time for breakfast then? As well I'm curious what are the plans for today?" I asked.

"Well I have classes today and afterwards we will be heading down into the city for a few things." She responded walking past me and opening the door to head for the dining hall with me grabbing my coat and following.

**_Scene Break_**

We were both sitting in a classroom filled with students I reminded me a bit of a lecture hall at collage except a bit smaller and everyone was still looking at me with abject fear. The first person I noticed when I walked in was Guiche who upon seeing me turned sheet white and looked as if he were about to keel over.

The only ones who weren't wary of me was Tabitha who had her nose in a book and Kirche who was eyeing me fingering the buttons of her blouse in a way that made me feel **very** uncomfortable as I knew she was currently undressing me with her eyes.

Ignoring that to the best of my abilities I followed Louise to a desk and sat down beside her.

A couple minutes later a plump middle aged women who was dressed like a stereotypical witch pointed hat and all who I presume was the teacher walked in.

"Good morning class, It is so nice to see you and to see so many new familiars about." She said looking around the room at the zoo that the room has become.

I took the time as well to examine the animals in the room. There were cats, dogs, multiple types of birds, a big ass snake, a giant mole that Guiche was currently doting on and as I turned around an eye with wings.

"What the hell are you supposed to be?" I asked the eyeball.

"It's a bugbear." The owner a boy with brown hair said proudly.

"Uh huh." I responded slowly turning around, the _bugbear _staring at me all the while.

The class went by without incident for the most part as the women explained the nature of the four common elements and their applications and proceeded to show an example of Alchemy. She produced a small handful of rocks and placed them on the desk, then muttering an incantation turned the rocks into a different substance that seemed to gleam faintly.

"Is that gold?" Kirche said with great interest leaning in to get a better look.

"No it's brass the spell to transmute gold is a square class spell and I myself am a *ahem* triangle mage." She responded.

"Now who in the Class would like to attempt to transmute hmm?" She asked trying to leave the subject of her apparent rank behind.

"How about you young lady?" She said to Louise. The moment those words left her mouth the room froze in dread as they all turned to Louise with a nervous expression.

"M-maybe you should select someone else professor." Kirche said noticeably paler.

"No, I'll do it." Louise said getting up and walking towards the desk.

It was at this point I noticed that Tabitha was no longer in her seat and looking over towards the door I noticed the end of a cloak turning the corner and disappearing out of sight.

I also noticed that multiple students were taking cover in preparation for attack.

As I returned my attention back to Louise I saw that she had her wand out and was muttering an incantation the stones glowing brightly.

I don't know why but at that moment something clicked in my head I don't really know what but something about the students reaction seemed to tell me to prepare for it. With that instinct took over and I got up and flipped the table onto its side forming a makeshift barrier and dove behind it just before my instincts were proven quite right.

The explosion was quite deafening as it tore apart most of the classroom, blowing out the windows and causing all the familiars present to go nuts as multiple birds flying out the open window as well as multiple other animal going haywire.

It was with this I picked myself up brushing off the dust that now clung to me, I peered into the mess that was the front. It was there I saw my partner standing amidst the destruction covered in soot and her cloths for the most part were ruined.

"Well." I said. "That was something."

**_Scene Break _**

"So does that happen a lot?" I asked as I rode beside her on horseback on the way into town.

She didn't say anything which confirmed my assumption. At the same time though from the way she was behaving it would probably be better to drop it.

"Lovely weather isn't it?" I asked casually trying to get her mind off the incident and end this increasingly awkward moment.

"Yeah." She said not paying attention to the question as we continued to ride in silence.

This continued for about an hour until we stopped to rest by a small pond so we could stretch our legs and the horses could drink. Louise was refusing to make eye-contact all the while.

"You aren't sulking because of the Name they keep calling you are you?" I asked.

She didn't say anything.

I sighed and said." Louise the Zero, can't cast a spell properly. Louise the Zero, success rate of zero." She appeared to stiffen up.

"So what do you think of me then?" She asked turning towards me with a serious yet sad expression on her face.

"I hold no position to judge you and neither do your peers." I said frankly. I understood full well the agony that was school to some people.

She then looked at me with a rather curious, indescribable expression as I continued. "In my opinion the only person's thoughts on you that should truly matter are your own. You need to know that some people just have problems in certain areas. Just know that their words will only hurt if you let them." I said finally, god I sound like some bad self help book.

She seemed to be taking my words in for a moment.

"Hmph, to be consoled by a commoner, how embarrassing .Come it's time to move on." She said after awhile perking up and turning around and hoping back on her horse.

I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I guess you can call it her way.

"Aye partner." I said as I got back on the horse and we continued on our way.

**_Scene Break _**

It was still early afternoon when we got into town. The town was quite busy with people going this way and that lost in their own business. It was actually quite interesting just to see everything it felt so different yet familiar at the same time it was kind of funny that way to.

"So what have we come down here for anyway Louise." I asked

"Well I wanted to grab a few things for myself but the main reason for us being here is because I wish to get a sword for you."

"Wait you want to get me a what?" I said taken aback. Where did this come from?

"A sword. You are a swordsman aren't you?" She asked mildly impatient.

"No, what makes you say that?"I asked genuinely curious as to how she reached her conclusion.

"You must be lying the way you handled Guiche yesterday you have to be a Swordsman." She said rolling her eyes.

Actually her assumption was quite justified as even I was quite surprised with the way I dispatched those Golems.

"It matters not as it is a good idea to acquire a weapon for you anyway." She said finally turning around and walking down the street with me trailing behind her.

I followed her down the street and through an alleyway as we reached a small store which seemed to be of a less than stellar reputation. As we entered I noticed that there were quite an interesting selection of weapons everything from claymores to daggers to broadswords to bows.

The proprietor of the shop was a ratty looking man in his mid forties who seemed to look on us with measuring eyes and when he noticed that Louise was a noble. This no doubt clicked in his mind as a noble there was no doubt easy money to be had.

"How may I help you?" He said.

"I'm looking to acquire a weapon for my...friend over there." She responded pointing at me as I proceeded to look around the store as I brushed my hands against his stock noting the fact the runes on my hand glowed every time I touched one of them.

"Oh!?" I heard some unfamiliar voice exclaim aloud me responding by jumping a good three inches in surprise.

I looked around quickly ignoring Louise as she spoke with the shopkeeper in regards to a rather gaudy golden sword.

Without knowing my hands were wrapped around the hilt of the blade as I picked it up. The blade was covered in rust after years of neglect but at the same time it felt right to hold this weapon in my hands everything about it seemed to give me a sense of profound completion as I began subconsciously testing its weight in my hand.

"How about this one?" I asked showing the sword to Louise.

"That one? That's just a piece of rusted junk I can afford much better." She said with a look of proud annoyance on her face.

"Yeah, ring it up." I said ignoring her and shifting the blades weight from my right to left hand.

She tried to protest further but it fell on deaf ears as I was examining the blade lost in thought. When she realized how it was she paid the man and we made our way out.

**_Scene Break _**

"I don't understand why were you so determined to buy that sword I could have afforded a much better quality one easily." She angrily shot at me as we walked down the alleyways

"You need to calm down there." A familiar voice said.

"So it was you." I said in surprise, bringing the sword closer to me.

The sword indeed spoke yet somehow I wasn't surprised. Over the last two days I've seen so much weird shit I think I just decided to go along with it.

"Hmm, interesting you are not what I was expecting but at the same time I'm not all that surprised." The blade mused.

"Oh, and what is that supposed to mean." I said quirking an eyebrow.

"It's nothing of importance at the moment." It said mischievously.

"So does this sword have a name?" I asked with a crooked smile.

"Aye you may call me Derflinger Partner."

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you My name is Garrett." I responded to the blades courtesy.

It was at this time something dawned on me. I was in a different world one with magic, two moons and talking swords and I have been taking the entire thing in stride. Again this probably be some nerds wet dream along with Princess Leia in the Golden Bikini but I couldn't help but feel somewhat disconcerted.

'How am I going to get home.' I found myself thinking.


	8. Notification

_**Author Note.**_

Hello it was been awhile for this story and I'm sorry. I've been busy with work and haven't really felt the motivation to wright for this story in a while. But I'm going to say that this has changed somewhat.

You see I've started watching FoZ again and the urge has come back but upon revisiting the story I started I'm seeing a lot of problem mainly grammar, story progression etc.

So to solve this I'm basically going to head back to square one and pay more attention to detail this time around.

That being said this is a very good opportunity to toss suggestions on anything that comes to mind. I have a basic Idea on where I want to take this Fanfic but even then there is a whole lot of space to add things in so if you got any ideas that you are willing to throw my way I'm all ears.

I've started redoing Chapter One and plan to have it up by Friday this week.


	9. Note

_**I have written this note to let the readers know that I am currently redoing the story as I feel that I need to do major changes. I like most of the setup I've made so I am going to be taking down this story revise it and repost it.**_

_**I'll be posting the Story under the new title. Familiars and Mages.**_

_**It will hopefully be up soon.**_


End file.
